


I need a hero...

by Kapkan (Irling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irling/pseuds/Kapkan
Summary: Война длилась не год или два, а намного дольше.Немного другое видение последнего боя.





	I need a hero...

**Author's Note:**

> Написан по заявке. Надеюсь, что понравиться :)
> 
> Ссылка на заявку:
> 
> http://ficbook.net/requests/147268
> 
> Публикация - Только с разрешения автора

_Куда подевались хорошие парни,_  
_Исчезли все боги куда?_  
_И где Геркулес, что все знает и может_  
_Спасти от несчастий, вреда?_  
_Глубокою ночью без сна я мечусь, мечтая о счастье и о тебе,_  
_О рыцарь мой белый, летящий навстречу на огненно-рыжем коне._

 _Мне нужен герой!_  
_Его до утра терпеливо я жду._  
_Он будет силен_  
_И быстрым он будет,_  
_После сражения сразу же появится он._

 _Мне нужен герой!_  
_Его до рассвета терпеливо я жду._  
_Он будет уверен,_  
_Все скоро случиться,_  
_Для меня он станет больше, чем жизнь...._  
_Больше, чем жизнь.._

_Bonnie Tyler - "Holding out for a hero"_

 

 

  
_\- Поттер, я тебя на Гриффиндорский флаг порву, если завтра не вернешься, - шепот в самое ухо, и горячее дыхание, ласкающее кожу._

_Поцелуи сладки и кружат голову. Сердце бьется в груди как загнанное и гонит по венам жидкий огонь. Пальцы выводят одним им известные узоры на груди и заставляют покрыться мурашками. Разум плавится, а тело извивается от желания._

_\- Ммм... Какие грязные фантазии... Всегда знал, что маленькие аристократы те еще извращенцы, - хриплый голос похож на патоку._

_Зацелованные алые губы расплываются в улыбке, но в следующую минуту распахиваются в немом крике. Изумрудные глаза с жадностью следят за каждым движением, за каждой черточкой и линией совершенного тела, бьющегося под ним. Он задыхается и тонет в глубине ртутных глаз, сейчас потемневших и похожих на грозовые облака. И каждый поцелуй это обещание, клятва не обмануть, не покинуть... Выжить в очередной раз и вернуться..._

* * *

Взрыв сотрясает стены замка. Люди внутри с ужасом жмутся друг к другу, пытаясь хоть как-то защитить своих детей. Но надежды на помощь нет. Очередной взрыв, и в защитном щите, окружающем Хогвартс, появляется первая трещина. Снаружи настоящая мясорубка, где уже невозможно отличить, кто свой, а кто чужой. Вокруг огонь и летят лучи смертельных проклятий. Крики и запах паленой плоти затмевают разум и выворачивают на изнанку.

Совершенно не обращая внимание на свои раны, Драко снова ставит щит и успевает вовремя, зеленый луч рассеивается, не достигнув тонкой девичьей спины. Гермиона настолько ушла в бой с младшим Краучем, что больше не замечает ничего вокруг. Окинув быстрым взглядом узкий каменный мост, по которому к ним ломятся оборотни, он наконец находит тех, кого ищет.

Невилл стоит спиной к спине с Тео, и оба как сумасшедшие орудуют палочками. Оба зверски устали и все еще не успели окрепнуть. На первой линии сейчас только они, и скоро у них будет ох как жарко. Но даже так они не уходят, так же как и все остальные. Старший Криви, позабыв о собственной магии, вообще перешел на рукопашный бой. Только что Луну еле вытащили прямо из огня.

\- Малфой! - испуганный вскрик Парвати Патил, и слизеринец в последнюю минуту уходит от когтей озверевшего Фенрира.

Оборотень настолько потерял себя, что полностью перевоплотился и теперь больше похож на огромное чудовище, а не на волка. Он пришел за ним, Драко знает это. Но сдаваться просто так он не собирается, и потому бой продолжается. Перед ним больше не человек: это подопытное животное Воландеморта, ставшее настоящей жемчужиной в его коллекции монстров. Любое заклинание отскакивает от толстой шкуры, слишком быстр, силен и, в отличие от самого Драко, совершенно не чувствует усталости.

\- Драко, уходи! - Северус рвется к нему, но дорогу ему мгновенно отрезают четверо Упивающихся.

Зельевару сейчас самому нужна помощь. Напряженный до предела и злой как сам дьявол, он рвется вперед. Нет времени для слизеринской осторожности и внимания. Там его крестник раненый и один на один с озверевшим животным. Избежав очередной Авады и метким хуком слева отправив еще одного почивать, Снейп только и успевает бросить взгляд на белокурого мага. А тот, отбросив сломанную палочку, достает из-за пояса парные посеребренные кинжалы и, зло оскалившись, начинает атаковать. В эту минуту он как никогда прежде похож на своего отца. Стоит только подумать об этом, как в груди все сжимается. Ни Нарциссы, ни Люциуса больше нет...

Стекла в окнах Больничного Крыла выбивает магической волной. Мадам Помфри только и успевает наложить заклятие, и острые осколки, застыв в воздухе, возвращаются на свое место, превращаясь в новый щит. Женщина рвется на части между переполненным госпиталем и новым потоком раненых. Все те, кто не успел еще толком выздороветь, уже этим утром опять бросились в бой. И это еще когда держится щит. Медведьма даже и думать не хочет о том, ЧТО здесь будет, когда падет и щит.

 _"Ах, Альбус, что же ты наделал?... Что же наделал?..."_ , - горько подумала Помфри, встречая влетевшего Люпина с окровавленной Минервой МакГонагалл на руках.

Это было ловушкой с самого начала. Рем чувствовал же, ведь говорил! Но ничего сейчас не изменить. Они отрезаны от всего внешнего мира, и нет никакой возможности связаться со штурмовым отрядом, ушедшим на юг страны. И, когда Гарри вернется, здесь не останется больше никого - как назло с ним ушли все те, кто мог драться, посчитав, что замок защитит тех, кто остался.

Бережно опустив старую ведьму на койку и оставив ее на попечение пожилой медведьмы, оборотень кинулся к выходу из замка. Ведь там все еще дрались его бывшие студенты, которые за эти годы стали намного ближе, и один очень вредный и ворчливый зельевар...

Сколько все это будет еще продолжаться? Скольких из своих детей ей придется еще похоронить, скольких близких оплакать перед тем, как эта проклятая война наконец закончится?! Молли Уизли не знала этого. Сейчас мать многочисленного семейства готова была отдать даже собственную жизнь, если бы это могло помочь сохранить последнее убежище, оставшееся во всем Магическом Мире. Она так же, как и все остальные, отлично знала, что если замок рухнет, то никому не удастся выжить.

Министерство пало в первые же дни. Сразу за ним была уничтожена больница Святого Мунго. Границы с магловским миром окончательно закрылись, а дальше начался настоящий хаос. В первые годы всего лишь небольшие схватки, со временем перешедшие в открытые ожесточенные бои, продолжающиеся до сих пор.

Защита не выдержала. Она распалась под ударом мощной волны магии, и двор замка заполнили темные твари. Обороняющимся пришлось отходить, продолжая вести бой. Но даже это не остановило всю ту грязь, что начала штурмовать замок. Огромные дубовые двери не выдержали и рассыпались в труху, и бой переместился внутрь...

* * *

 _"Как же все это меня достало"_ , - зло подумал зеленоглазый мужчина и свернул шею очередному клыкастому выродку, полезшему к нему.

Лес просто трещал от пронизавшей его магии. Нарвавшаяся на засаду группа сейчас вела ожесточенный бой, и самым жарким ее эпицентром был темноволосый маг с глазами, полными злобы. Гарри был в бешенстве. Воздух вокруг него просто искрил, а магия сворачивалась и становилась только сильней. Он дрался, чуть ли не рыча и выпустив всю свою стихийную магию. Давно уже не использующий палочку, сейчас он был намного сильней. Гневное шипение, и очередной вурдалак, получив смачный удар в солнечное сплетение, летит через всю выжженную поляну и с глухим ударом врезается в толстый ствол дерева. Покончив с этим, Гарри обводит цепким взглядом дерущихся и с удовлетворением отмечает, что никто из его людей не пострадал.

Забини со всей страстью дубасит двух вампиров, Рон с Паркинсон оказывают первую помощь пострадавшим, Грег и Винс приперли еще одного и активно вытряхивают из него сведения. Остальные все еще гонят оставшихся в живых врагов. На губах уставшего аврора появилась улыбка. Ведь скоро Джинни откроет портал, и они, наконец, окажутся дома. Где ждут самый сладкий блондин в мире и попытки найти исчезнувшего в самом начале войны Воландеморта. Но эта улыбка сползает с его лица, когда он видит побелевшее лицо Винса и окровавленный оскал вампира.

Ровно три минуты на быстрый сбор: две - на короткие приказы и лишь одна - чтобы наспех наложить заклятие и открыть прямой портал в Хогвартс...

Фред и Джордж никогда в жизни и подумать не могли, что, будучи чистыми гриффиндорцами, будут молиться на Салазара Слизерина. Как ни крути, а мужик был умный. Вместо башен закопался в подземелье, которое сейчас служило самым безопасным местом, пока весь замок сходил с ума. Именно сюда были перемещены все те, кто не был в состоянии драться. После этого вход был буквально замурован, и около него сейчас стояли помятые и пыльные близнецы в боевой стойке, готовые в любую минуту отразить атаку.

А в это время наверху замок рушился на глазах. Охваченный огнем и безумием боя, где каждую минуту летели проклятия и по мраморным ступенькам текли тонкие ручейки крови. Трупы защитников, лежащих прямо на своих мертвых врагах. И слетевшая с катушек магия всего замка. Из-за чего половину Большого Зала просто снесло, движущиеся лестницы окончательно потеряли любой контроль. Взорванные и разрушенные, часть которых без какой-либо опоры зависла в воздухе, а другая так вообще крутилась, как сумасшедшая, и норовила исчезнуть прямо из-под ног.

Драко уже потерял всякое чувство времени. Сколько это продолжалось? Час, два или целый день? Для него сейчас существовала только Беллатриса Лестрейндж, дико скалящаяся в лицо. О, он мечтал об этой встрече долгие пять лет и, наконец, дождался.

\- Какие люди? - захихикала ведьма и вытащила обе палочки, - что и не обнимешь дорогую тетю, Дрейки?  
\- Почему же? - хищно оскалился Драко, - Так заобнимаю, сука, что тебя по всему Уэльсу будут собирать по кускам так же, как и шавку твоего хозяина.

Стоило Белле услышать последние слова, как лицо ее исказилось в бешенстве, и она кинула Аваду в напряженного как струна Драко. Рывок, и ноги чуть не соскальзывают с опасно закачавшейся ступеньки, а за спиной слышны крики взбесившейся ведьмы. Однако, она не останавливается, и поединок возобновляется. Драко не использует магию. Все, что у него есть сейчас - это кинжалы. Они мгновенно отражают очередное проклятие, и ведьма не успевает уйти с дороги. Луч бьет в нее и отрезает руку до самого плеча. Слышен дикий визг, но и он смолкает, когда, оказавшись прямо перед ней, Драко одним метким ударом бьет в сердце, а вторым рассекает горло от уха до уха. Ведьма падает на колени перед ним, и на ее лице застывает удивление. Тело ее обмякает, и она хрипя падает вниз, ударившись головой об острый край камней, и глухим стуком достигает пола.

Обессилев от ран, слизеринец опирается о разбитые каменные перила и смотрит ей в след. И с каждой минутой душа его, наконец, успокаивается. Его тело дрожит от напряжения, все мышцы ноют, а раны не перестают кровоточить. Он зверски устал, а бой все идет. Его шум слышен внизу, но он какой-то далекий. Глухой, словно прорывается к нему через толстый слой воды. Вместе с этим приходит и холод. Он проникает под разорванную и заляпанную кровью одежду и скручивает мышцы. Драко даже не успевает сдвинуться с места, как разум пронзает острая боль. Она нещадно режет нервы и заставляет скрутиться на полу, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха. Он пытается кричать, но голоса нет. Тело выгибается от боли, а перед глазами темнеет, когда совсем рядом раздается холодный и насмешливый голос.

\- Какой подарок, однако, мне сделала судьба. Последний Малфой, распростертый у моих ног.

Воландеморт появляется неожиданно, он приходит, как тьма, и давит своей магией. Принося с собой могильный холод, от которого покрываются инеем разрушенные стены. Он приходит страхом и болью, терзающими разум и тело, не оставляя никакой надежды на спасение. Он стоит совсем рядом и алым взглядом проникает в самые потаенные уголки души. Находя все ее слабости и превращая их в горький кошмар. Драко чувствует, что сходит с ума, снова и снова слыша крики матери и видя изломленное, как у куклы, тело мертвого отца, которого рвут на куски Фенрир и его псы. Он все глубже уходит в это и только на тонкой грани гаснувшего сознания замечает вспыхнувший бледный свет портала и людей, вываливающихся из него. И последовавший за этим почти змеиный шепот, полный черной ненависти:

\- Не с-с-с-смей трогать! Он МОЙ!..

От неконтролируемого удара магии руины замка ходуном заходят. Поединок идет на самом верху зачарованных лестниц, точнее на том, что от них осталось. И это поистине битва двух самых могущественных магов в мире. Магия вокруг них бушует и захлестывает своим огнем, она замораживает холодом, бьет неконтролируемыми ветрами и тянет в бездну, как трясина. Молнии врываются под разрушенный потолок и взрывают все, к чему прикасаются. Огонь полыхает, как безумный, и изгибается в их руках, как ручной зверь, беспрекословно выполняя любой приказ. Два голоса, как гром, звучат над остолбеневшими внизу магами. Заклятия сплетаются древними, мертвыми узорами, вынося на свет проклятия из такой тьмы, что не может вынести земля. Они рушат все вокруг и пытаются достать друг друга. Это больше не битва Света и Тьмы, она превратилась в личную месть. Глубокую и насквозь пропитанную кровью. Облитую слезами за боль утрат и взращенную бесконечной ненавистью.

Злость растет с каждой минутой, она душит его, стоит только вспомнить тело, лежащее в крови на холодных ступеньках. С разметавшимися белыми волосами и изможденным лицом. Война не война и жизнь не жизнь без него. Она теряет всякий смысл, и даже победа не нужна, единственное, что может сейчас утолить его - это смерть. И гриффиндорец готов щедро дарить ее, начнет он прямо со змеелицего ублюдка.

На губах появляется безумная улыбка, а по телу проходит дрожь. Магия вихрями клубится вокруг и диким ветром развевает края черных одежд. Мерцая алыми искрами и тонкими разрядами молний, поднимая острые осколки камней и покрывая их ледяными иглами. Его сила безумна так же, как и сам он, жаждущая и жестокая. Она стремится разрушить, и Воландеморт видит ее. Впервые в жизни он чувствует равного себе врага. Не глупого мальчишку в поношенной одежде и с неуверенным взглядом больших зеленых глаз, не импульсивного юнца, не знающего жизни и рвущегося очертя голову спасать весь мир. А холодного и безжалостного зверя, мстящего за то, что посмели посягнуть на его собственность. Это заставляет понять одну простую вещь, которая еще не дошла до Магического Мира. Альбусу Дамблдору и вправду удалось вырастить нового зверя, но это отнюдь не Том Марволо Реддл. Сейчас Воландеморт смотрел в глаза этого зверя. Кривая усмешка и весь этот поток мощной энергии с треском обрушился на красноглазого мага. Ни один щит, ни одна защита не выдержала. Она разлетелась на куски и швырнула его вниз на целых три пролета.

\- Ну что ты? - раздался позади хриплый голос Гарри, - я же только начал, Том.

Не успел Воландеморт прийти в себя после оглушительного удара, как его тело резко скрутило и со всей силы приложило о разбитые ступени. Зашипев и зло сощурив глаза, маг попал в плен почерневших глаз своего извечного врага. Это был конец.

\- Ты такой же, как и я, - выплюнул Воландеморт и, взвыв, начал вырываться из магических пут.  
\- Не спорю, - зашипел Гарри и, схватив его лицо ладонями, еще больше приблизился, - поэтому тебе здесь нет места.

Последние слова перешли в змеиный шепот и окончательно превратились в Парселтанг. И, пока маги внизу оцепенев и не дыша следили за ними, Лорд Воландеморт, широко раскрыв в животном ужасе свои глаза и не в силах разомкнуть онемевшие губы, слушал древнее заклятие на своем горячо любимом языке. А магия, как послушная, обвилась вокруг них и, намертво связав, тянула из него все силы. Тонкими черными нитями обвивая руки молодого гриффиндорца и проникая в самое его естество, тесно сплетаясь и растворяясь в его собственной силе. Гарри пил силы своего врага и с каждым глотком пьянел все сильней. Словно в нем открывалось второе дыхание, а все переживания уходили прочь. Затуманенное сознание больше не обращало внимание на тот вой, который приморозил людей к полу. Он не видел ужас в их глазах, не видел закатывающихся и потухших алых глаз. Он не чувствовал, как гудел замок и как превращалось в прах тело на его руках. Гарри Поттер возрождался заново...

Драко приходил в себя медленно. Все тело ныло от холода и болело. Голова напоминала колокол, литый из свинца. Во рту пересохло, как в старом колодце, на губах все еще чувствовался вкус крови. От этого опять затошнило. Стараясь не шевелиться, слизеринец попытался понять, что случилось и где он вообще. Но стоило только почувствовать новый удар магии, как все резко встало на свои места. С трудом продрав глаза, Драко попытался оглядеться. Половину замка смело явно во время того, как он был в отключке. Царившая же вокруг тишина набатом отдавалась в ушах и поднимала внутри настоящею панику. С горем пополам поднявшись, он облокотился на каменный выступ и опустил взгляд вниз, пытаясь увидеть источник той силы, что заставила очнуться. Ну и разглядел на свою голову.

\- Поттер... - из горла вырвалось хриплое карканье, но каким-то образом его услышали.

Гарри поднял голову, и Драко наконец понял, почему у людей, стоящих внизу такие лица. Изумрудные глаза переливались золотыми искрами, а на лице, шее и руках вздулись черные вены. Сила внутри гриффиндорца жгла его и пыталась найти выход, совершенно не желая покоряться. Гриффиндорец не отрываясь смотрел ему в глаза, и от его взгляда внутри ломались любые стены, что разума, что сердца. А после похождений Воландеморта в собственных мыслях Драко с трудом сдерживал себя от крика.

\- Тоже мне Герой, блядь, - прохрипел он, и серебряные глаза потемнели, - я тут подыхаю, а он там световые эффекты устраивает.

Как гриффиндорец умудрился так быстро оказаться рядом, слизеринец так и не понял. Рухнув рядом с тяжело дышащим белокурым магом и сгребя его в крепкие объятия, Гарри принялся целовать все, до чего только мог дотянуться. Дрожащие веки, вокруг которых залегла тонкая первая линия морщинок. Бледные щеки с порезом на одной и синяком на другой. Крепкий подбородок и сухие потрескавшиеся губы с маленькой ранкой в уголке. Слизывая с них кровь и проникая дальше. Обведя ровный ряд жемчужных зубов, пощекотав небо и вылизывая, посасывая бархатный язык. Теряясь в новом вихре чувств и страсти, постепенно заглушающей все остальные эмоции, и возвращая сознание назад. И с каждым новым нежным прикосновением напрочь стирая черные отметины с тела и возвращая осмысленность любимым глазам.

\- Мы не знали... - голос дрожит, а руки крепче прижимают к груди драгоценную ношу, - черт! Если бы мы поняли раньше...  
\- Поттер, - устало закатив глаза, недовольно произнес Драко, - ради Мерлина и моих нервов, заткнись.

Тонкие пальцы с наслаждением погладили щеки с пока еще еле заметной щетиной, обвели линию губ и, заскользив дальше, зарылись в густые волосы, чтобы притянуть для нового поцелуя...

  
_Мчась на громе, появляясь в огне_  
_Есть кто-то далекий, спешащий ко мне._  
_На крыльях фантазии в полночь летит,_  
_Наповал меня милый герой мой сразит._

 _Мне нужен герой!_  
_Его до утра терпеливо я жду._  
_Он будет силен_  
_И быстрым он будет,_  
_После сражения сразу же появится он._

 _Мне нужен герой!_  
_Его до рассвета терпеливо я жду._  
_Он будет уверен,_  
_Все скоро случиться,_  
_Для меня он станет больше, чем жизнь...._  
_Больше, чем жизнь..._

 


End file.
